


santa baby

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: it wasn't until one of daniel's hands slipped under seongwoo's sweatshirt, coy fingertips caressing the skin featherly, that seongwoo realized daniel might have had less innocent than seongwoo presumed intentions.





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hell welcome to hell  
> this was birthed by berry talkin nsfw shit in my dms out of nowhere, people demanding a santa baby inspired smut and a request to write seongwoo getting a rim job. this is prolly the flithiest thing i've ever written yikes
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays 
> 
> (also uuuuuhhhhh when i was writing this, i had predebut/first broduce episodes ongniel in my mind jsyk)

it's christmas eve and, somehow, instead of warming himself up with a cup of tea after a hot, long shower as he lazes around on the couch and stares off at the tv, seongwoo finds himself being led into the bedroom at no later than eight pm. daniel has a smile on his face and it's as blindingly bright as it is sultry — a dangerous combination, if you ask seongwoo, but very, _very_ hard to resist.

 

seongwoo was waiting for their electric kettle to boil when he heard daniel's socked feet pad across the kitchen floor and second later felt daniel snuggle to him from behind. seongwoo didn't expect much — he thought daniel, like the touchy creature he was, just wanted to cuddle a bit.

seongwoo smiled, leaning back into the touch as daniel's arms slid around his waist, secure and so warm seongwoo felt that warmth spread to the very tips of his toes and to the darkest corners of his somber soul.

it wasn't until one of daniel's hands slipped under seongwoo's sweatshirt, coy fingertips caressing the skin featherly, that seongwoo realized daniel might have had less innocent than seongwoo presumed intentions. seongwoo wasn't complaining, not really, and it was hard to resist when daniel tilted his head and pressed his lips lightly on the side of seongwoo's neck, eyes trained on seongwoo's face as he drew back, as if to inspect his reaction.

"what?" seongwoo asked, twisting his neck to smile at daniel reverently — he couldn't help it, daniel was just too cute with his ways of asking for attention.

daniel just shook his head, a smile of his own breaking out on his lips. "nothing."

seongwoo raised in eyebrows in mistrust, knowing well it wasn't nothing, not when daniel leaned down to leave another kiss, and then another, and another, warm breath hitting seongwoo's skin in a way that sent shivers down his spine. seongwoo threw his head to the side, acutely aware of daniel's fingers caressing his stomach and gliding down to greedily squeeze his hip bone.

he didn't say anything, just laughed breathlessly when daniel sucked the skin under his ear in, hard enough to leave a faint red mark high on seongwoo's neck. there wasn't much seongwoo could entertain himself with, so it was awfully easy to focus on how daniel felt behind him, body as hot as always despite that it was a bit chilly in their kitchen, or on how daniel's firm hold felt around him, or on the way daniel dragged his lips down to give the base of seongwoo's neck a bit of his attention as well.

seongwoo's fingers tightened around his empty, sans the tea bag, mug as daniel stepped closer, practically wrapping himself around seongwoo and pushing him into the counter just enough for seongwoo to feel cornered but not enough for the edge of the counter to dig into his hips painfully.

"having... uhh — fun?" seongwoo asked breathily, throwing his head back onto daniel's shoulder when daniel moved to kiss the underside of his jaw. not that their relationship lacked physical affection — on the contrary, seongwoo sometimes got worried of how incurably clingy they were in the shelter of their apartment — but it still felt as heavenly as it had during the time they were only learning each other's bodies, if not way more familiar.

"yeah..." daniel murmured, pressing his crotch against seongwoo's ass, letting him know just how much fun he was having.

seongwoo grinned, a hand flying up to bury itself between the strands of daniel's hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp as daniel's own hand slid under the waistband of seongwoo's sweats teasingly before pulling back. seongwoo wondered what brought this on.

 

it was quiet in the kitchen, the only sounds faint hyukoh compilation playing on seongwoo's laptop in the living room, water boiling in the kettle in front of them and daniel's breath against his ear. it felt ticklish and seongwoo shivered, letting go of his mug to grab onto daniel's right forearm instead, right when daniel licked inside his ear.

"you smell so good," daniel breathed out and in against seongwoo's skin, making the hair on seongwoo's limbs stand up in response.

it drew a chuckle out of seongwoo, too. "yeah?"

"mmh," daniel hummed, nosing down along the column of his neck. "did you use my body wash?"

"i'm out of mine," he inhaled sharply, brains melting slowly but surely. "hope you don't mind."

daniel hummed again, leaving another hickey on seongwoo's neck, and something told seongwoo his words didn't register in daniel's mind at all. he pushed back teasingly, just slightly, and laughed when daniel immediately pressed into him harder, the tips of his fingers digging into seongwoo's sides.

 

seongwoo was fine with staying like that, daniel wrapped around him like a big teddy bear, but, apparently, daniel had other plans. he pulled back at once and seongwoo's shoulders sagged involuntarily at the sudden loss of touch. lips in a petulant pout, he turned to face daniel, right about to pull him back in and demand more affection, but couldn't say a word when daniel stepped closer, kissing him breathless. seongwoo relaxed into the kiss, head tilting automatically and hands wrapping around daniel's neck as daniel's own shamelessly grabbed his ass.

the kiss didn't last as long as seongwoo wanted it to, and seongwoo whined when daniel pulled back, short string of saliva connecting their lips breaking as daniel stepped away. he grabbed onto seongwoo's forearm, fingers lingering on seongwoo's pulse point before sliding further down to hold seongwoo's hand. daniel tugged on it in a mute request to follow him, and seongwoo did, biting down on his lower lip to hide an impish grin.

 

 

so, that's how he ended up in their bedroom instead, sitting on daniel's lap and making out instead of watching reruns of evening reality shows. not that it was a problem — kissing daniel was way more fun and entertaining than anything else, especially watching reruns of evening reality shows, _especially_ when daniel's kissing him like it's his last day on earth.

seongwoo smiles against daniel's mouth, firmly holding onto his nape with one hand as he hikes daniel's t-shirt up with another, up and up until daniel draws back and lets seongwoo pull the tee over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor (or bed, seongwoo doesn't notice nor care). daniel leans up to kiss his chin hungrily and their mouths meet again a split second later. seongwoo's lips stretch into another smile when daniel's greedy palms find their way into his sweats and underwear to squeeze his cheeks in a too-familiar fashion. 

they stay like that for some time, just touching each other, lips interlocked as they exchange breaths. seongwoo is the one to break the kiss and press his palms on daniel's chest, pushing until daniel plops on his back and his head hits the pillow. it makes daniel laugh, for some reason, and when seongwoo looks up to his face to ask what's so funny, words get stuck in his throat at how utterly _gorgeous_ daniel is — cheeks flushed with faint pink, eyes sparkling in the dim lights of their bedroom, and a grin so wide seongwoo swears daniel's cheeks would rip any second.

he swallows the lump in his throat as daniel puts his hands on his hips, caressing seongwoo's skin with impatient fingers. seongwoo leans down to let their mouths meet, whining lowly when daniel bites on his lower lip. the kiss is heady in the best way, and seongwoo feels the world around him spin from the lack of air, both of them refusing to pull back and breathe in. he gasps when daniel's lips slide up his cheek to leave a wet kiss on his cheekbone, temple, back down to his jaw, and he yields, short sounds of pleasure escaping out of him as he lets daniel do whatever he pleases.

daniel's hands get inside his underwear and back on his ass. daniel's index finger grazes seongwoo's rim, making him inhale sharply, elbows he's been leaning on giving in. he plops on daniel's chest, hiding his face behind daniel's ear, hands plasted against his chest. seongwoo is dry and daniel doesn't do much except tease by pressing the pad of his finger down, laughing into seongwoo's shoulder when it makes him squirm.

 

"wanna sit on my face?" daniel murmurs in-between placing kisses on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making seongwoo's heart skip a beat.

seongwoo blinks and swallows, and exhales an 'okay'.

he sits up and daniel helps him out of his sweatshirt, his hands distracting rather than helpful. shedding off pants and underwear is a bigger issue when seongwoo doesn't want to get off daniel's lap. they get too much into the kiss seongwoo initiates before he can take his clothes off, but after daniel pulls back, they figure it out fast. seongwoo doesn't blush when daniel hooks his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and tugs them down to his knees and off promptly, his hard cock springing up against his stomach, but he does blush when daniel grabs him high on his thighs and encourages seongwoo to move up north on the bed.

 

seongwoo tentatively places one knee on the pillow next to daniel's face, shivering when daniel leans up to lick a stripe on the underside of his dick, eyes glistening with mirth as he looks up to meet seongwoo's. seongwoo makes a face at him and daniel turns his head to laugh into his thigh, breath ticklish on seongwoo's skin and eyes closing in amusement. seongwoo wants to call him cute but it doesn't get past his lips.

seongwoo doesn't waste time settling his other leg on the other side of daniel's head after that, hands gripping onto the headboard of their bed. he freezes in place, unsure what to do, but then daniel shamelessly smacks his ass.

"stop that," seongwoo laughs and slowly lowers himself on his knees until daniel grips his thighs, stopping him.

seongwoo braces himself when he feels daniel's hot breath on where his skin is most sensitive, but even that doesn't prepare him for when daniel licks a fat stripe from his balls to his rim and up his crack where he can reach, tongue flat, and hot, and _wet._ before seongwoo can regain his composure, daniel twirls his tongue around the rim, not breaching through — just teasing. seongwoo absentmindedly thinks about how he was clever enough to shave himself, but all thoughts get kicked out of his head by daniel lapping wetly at his entrance.

it immediately makes seongwoo feel filthy, borderline uncomfortably wet and embarrassed of all things because the position leaves him completely exposed. his ears are burning red when daniel leans up to bite one of his cheeks, or sucks his balls inside his mouth lightly, or when he adds more saliva and then blows on it like the fucking _asshole_ he is. precum leaks out of seongwoo's dick and seongwoo wants to touch himself, but doesn't dare to let go of the headboard, fearing his knees might fail him and buckle up.

he shuts his eyes even tighter, so tight it leaves white spots under his eyelids, when daniel dips his tongue inside his rim, loosening him up and fucking him with his tongue as he presses his lips against seongwoo's skin and places his hands on seongwoo's cheeks, spreading them apart. seongwoo chokes on his moan, arching his back and pressing down to have more, aching for it, and his moans get louder when daniel indulges him, getting his tongue as far up seongwoo as he can.

 

the sounds daniel makes and the sounds seongwoo himself makes fall on his ears like waterfall against the rocks — overwhelmingly loud, and with eyes closed, seongwoo is getting dangerously close to coming without even touching himself.

it's then when daniel makes him lift himself, when daniel stops eating him out, when seongwoo honest to god whines, loud and shameless, because he wants — needs more.

"niellie," he cries in protest when daniel sucks on his thigh, bites on the skin inside his mouth and then pulls seongwoo down to sit on his stomach, but seongwoo complies wordlessly.

he leans down on his arms to kiss daniel, mind too hazy to think straight, and whines again when daniel turns his head away and laughs, hands caressing the insides of his thighs, so close to his dick yet so far.

"i just ate you out," daniel explains, and seongwoo settles on kissing his neck instead, leaving a mark of his own near daniel's adam's apple.

"if you don't fuck me right now i'll explode," seongwoo says in a rush, hands gripping onto daniel's biceps as he tries not to grind into daniel's abs and fails, smearing precum on daniel's abdomen as he chases his pleasure.

it makes daniel laugh again, voice hoarse. seongwoo doesn't protest when daniel gently urges him to get off him, and lies on his back, watching daniel with hazy but steady eyes as he steps away from the bed to reach the drawer where their stash is while simultaneously trying to wiggle out of his clothes. it would be a funny sight if seongwoo wasn't so hard and if daniel's body wasn't so unfairly hot, but seongwoo snorts anyway when daniel almost falls when taking off his second sock.

daniel gets back quickly, plopping down next to seongwoo and winding his arms around his torso from behind, not before dropping the lube and a condom wrapper in front of them. seongwoo turns to lie on his side and daniel gently kisses behind his ear, and his neck, right on the mark he's left there earlier. his hands wander and seongwoo presses back into him, rubbing his ass against daniel's dick to hurry him up. it works — just like seongwoo expected it to, and daniel stretches him fast yet careful, kissing his spine as he pumps one, two, three fingers in and out until seongwoo can't take it.

 

"fuck me," he orders, panting heavily.

daniel complies like the good boy he is, and his tongue and fingers inside seongwoo have nothing on the way daniel's girthy cock stretches him inch by inch when daniel finally guides himself down his crack and inside him. seongwoo can't even find it in himself to object daniel being slow and acting as if seongwoo would break, too busy losing his mind as he grips the sheets with his fists, too focused on how deliciously hot daniel is inside him, how snug and good he plugs seongwoo up.

daniel's fingers pinch one of his nipples lightly before he presses his palm flat onto seongwoo's skin and caresses his stomach and side hungrily like he can't get enough of seongwoo. his hand sends shivers down seongwoo’s whole body and there’s a tickling sensation in his tummy.

"feel so good," seongwoo purrs, letting go of the sheets with his left hand to reach behind himself and grip daniel by his hair.

"yeah?" daniel laughs, hoisting seongwoo's leg forward and up, fingers a steel grip on the flesh of seongwoo's thigh. the way they roughly dig into his skin makes seongwoo keen.

"mmm," he nods frantically, tilting his head to face daniel.

daniel kisses his ear, once, and his lips stay there, hot breath hitting the sensitive shell and making seongwoo squirm in the firm hold on him. the pace of daniel's thrusts into him picks up.

"love your cock inside me," seongwoo says, words barely registering before he says them.

it makes daniel growl lowly, and there's a rush of adrenaline in seongwoo's blood when daniel presses into him closer, rocking now in a steady, deadly rhythm. he lets go of seongwoo's thigh and seongwoo lets his leg fall forward, bending it and arching his back to give daniel more access, to feel daniel slide even deeper inside him, the crown of his cock pushing on the tight hot walls, right where seongwoo needs it.

before seongwoo knows it, daniel's hand is on his chest, gripping the peck that is barely there. the wave of pleasure that washes over seongwoo drowns him in it, and he can practically feel himself grow more pliant in daniel's hold.

"is that right?" daniel asks, voice low. his hand slides upwards and seongwoo almost doesn't notice it until it grips his throat.

he moans, throwing his head back, but the moan gets cut off as daniel presses fingers around his throat, so hard they dig into his skin, so hard they prevent seongwoo from taking a breath he so desperately needs. it doesn't register right away that he cannot breathe and seongwoo almost panics, but then daniel lets go, lets him gulp air like a fish thrown out of the ocean, and suddenly blood rushes to his brain. seongwoo sobs, tears that weren't there a mere second ago spilling from his eyes.

when he finally realizes what happened, scorchingly hot humiliation washes over him because of how much he _enjoyed_ it. the blush on his cheeks, ears and chest is almost feverish, making him feel too hot and too cold at the same time.

it's overwhelming, because the tears just don't stop coming as staccato of 'ah-ah-ah's falls from his lips on every thrust of daniel's cock inside him, steady like clockwork.

"you like that, huh?" daniel asks behind him, against his nape, and seongwoo shakes his head even though yes, yes, _god_ , he loves it.

"i think you do, you enjoy it when i hurt you like that. makes you all needy and obedient," a chuckle, low and dangerous yet full of twisted amusement, so out of character for always sweet and silly daniel, makes seongwoo's precum leak harder. daniel's words are true, and seongwoo hates how fucking true they are, because it's embarrassing that seongwoo doesn't quite get off anything as much as he gets off pain. "want more?"

daniel doesn't wait until seongwoo can regain enough composure to get out a coherent reply, and presses down again, cutting seongwoo's air all at once, twisting his hips in circles and slamming back into seongwoo so hard it sends seongwoo further on bed before daniel pulls him hither, their sweaty skin sticking back together.

he loosens his hold on seongwoo's throat and seongwoo cries out loud, face and the pillow underneath him wet from hot tears falling from his eyes. the blood rush is back, even more overwhelming the second time, and seongwoo's body quakes. he doesn't know what to do with himself — the pleasure is almost too much, so constant and so staggering. and seongwoo loves it, loves every bit of it, and it makes him feel dirty, filthy, like a fucking —

"F-AAH!" he moans, shivers with his whole body, his grip on daniel's hair loosening when daniel bites into his shoulder and buries himself to the hilt.

he pulls back. "like that?"

"n-no," seongwoo cries, shaking his head again and pressing his cheek into the pillow. he does. he really does.

"really? you don't?" daniel hums, his rhythm slowing down.

seongwoo lets out a high strung whine. "please — "

"i think you do like it," daniel says, ignoring seongwoo's plead. "you're just too embarrassed to admit it. am i right? don't you fucking love it, hm?"

seongwoo shakes his head desperately because _no_ , no, it's fucking shameful that seongwoo is so easy, that his composure crumbles with such immense speed when he's treated roughly. his hand falls from daniel's hair to his nape, short nails scraping it desperately, all of his muscles tense in anticipation of _something_. his chest is heaving, and no matter how hard he tries to breathe in deeply, he can't.

"what? what do you need?" daniel asks, pressing his lips behind seongwoo's ear. "use your words."

it's hard, seongwoo wants to reply, it's hard to use your words when your brains are turned into jello, when your dick is hurting from how hard it is, when your rim is extra sensitive to every little movement you ache for and when you're fucking denied of the only thing that matters to you at the moment.

"ple... please don't — don't stop," he begs, hot tears of embarrassment streaming down his face. he tries to hide it in the pillow, but daniel doesn't let him — the grip on his neck is still there, it never went away, and seongwoo's breath hitches as daniel forces him to keep his head in place. seongwoo enjoys it a bit too much, to not know when daniel would squeeze harder and cut off his airflow. it thrills him in a fucked up way.

"don't stop what? choking you?" daniel asks and seongwoo rushes to shake his head. "fucking you?"

" _yes_. yes _please_ , please don't stop fucking me — plea-AH!"

daniel starts moving again, tempo faster and faster with each passing moment, and he's back to the previous rhythm soon enough. seongwoo doesn't get to enjoy it, because the next second daniel cuts his air off again, and before seongwoo knows it, before he can take a breath, he comes, so hard his thighs start shaking, so hard tears restrict his vision until he's allowed to take another breath and blink them away. the blood rush makes him sob out loud, and it hurts when daniel keeps thrusting, hitting him in all the right places, stretching him wide and good.

 

seongwoo drifts out, missing the moment daniel wraps his arms around him and fills the condom with his cum. he only filters in when he feels hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears that are still there, and a voice calling his name.

"seongwoo? seongwoo?!"

seongwoo blinks once, twice, daniel's worried face so close to his confusing him.

"wh — " his voice breaks and he clears his throat. "what?"

"what do you mean 'what'?" daniel stresses, brushing seongwoo's hair off his forehead caringly. "are you okay?"

seongwoo takes a moment to think, becoming aware of his surroundings. his ass is sore — actually, scratch that, his everything is sore, — his throat hurts, his eyes feel swollen and… oh. he might have passed out.

"yeah?" he replies, groaning as he raises himself on elbows. daniel is sitting on the bed next to him, naked, sweaty and worried. "yeah, i'm okay."

"i'm so sorry," daniel apologizes quietly, head hanging low in guilt. seongwoo frowns.

"hey, look at me," he asks, just as quietly but sternly. he doesn't start speaking until daniel abides and meets his eyes. "you have nothing to apologize for, okay? _fuck_ , if anything, i should thank you for fucking me so good i passed out."

it doesn't escape seongwoo how daniel's ears color.

"still — "

seongwoo sighs and clears his ruined throat. "babe, it's alright. loved it, keep up the good work."

he doesn't intend for the words to sound as sarcastic as they come off, but he's too fucked out to care and daniel probably gets him anyway. seongwoo plops down on the pillow tiredly, patting daniel's hair. he's silent, but it's evident by the way his face loses most of its tenseness that he lets some of his worries go.

"christmas came a few hours early this year," seongwoo jokes, closing his eyes, and hides his smile behind his hand when he hears daniel laugh.

"let's go wash up. can you get up?"

seongwoo groans, bruises littering his body aching as he stretches on the bed, but lets himself be led into the bathroom. his legs feel weak and the moment they reach the sink, he makes daniel lift him up so he can sit on the counter.

"thankies," he smiles, scratching daniel's shoulder playfully.

daniel just silently shoves at him, turning the tap on and feeling the water. seongwoo lets him do all the work of cleaning, gripping onto daniel's shoulders as he spreads his legs apart.

"what have i done to deserve such a good boyfriend?" he asks, smirking when daniel's shoulders tense and rise up in embarrassment.

"didn't have to do anything…" daniel mumbles and reaches for seongwoo's towel. seongwoo expects daniel to hand it to him, but instead daniel dries him himself.

seongwoo finds it hard to contain a wide, happy smile, and clears his throat again. "what was that?"

"didn't have to do anything, you're just that great," daniel says, louder, and from anyone else's lips the words would sound sarcastic, especially considering they're talking about seongwoo here, but it's daniel. daniel is too honest.

seongwoo's chest swells.

"thanks. i guess," he says, looking down. daniel rarely fails to make him flustered.

daniel pecks his cheekbone, right where his moles are, and places seongwoo's toothbrush into his palm. "you're welcome."

they brush teeth in silence, exchanging glances — daniel giggles every time. seongwoo wonders how it's the same man that was talking filth to him less than an hour ago. kang daniel might just be the eighth wonder of the world.

 

 

when they settle down on the couch some time later, there's a western christmas movie starting as soon as daniel plops his butt down next to seongwoo and hands him his mug filled with the much desirable tea.

seongwoo doesn't remember when he drifts to sleep, but when he wakes up on christmas morning, he's in bed, and daniel is snoring soundly into his own pillow next to him, nose scrunched in an ugly way. seongwoo smiles at the sight, stretching his limbs and enjoying the way his joins pop. he checks the digital clock on his phone to give himself an excuse to not get up just yet, and wiggles on the bed until he's plastered against daniel's hot side, falling back asleep right away.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
